wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Rewards Of Tzeentch
A Champion of Tzeentch has the option of refusing a Chaos Reward generated from the Chaos Rewards Table (except Eye of God) in favour of a randomly generated Reward of Tzeentch. Roll a D100 and consult the following table. Once a gift of Tzeentch has been generated, it cannot be refused, even if it should turn out to be a Chaos Attribute. Players are not permitted to refuse a Patron's gift, as to invite a Power's wrath in this way would be very foolish indeed, and would certainly result in their immediate destruction! Apart from M, the Champion's characteristics are averaged between his current profile and that of a Flamer, rounding fractions down to the nearest whole number. Each flamer arm makes a bite attack with the snapping jaws at its end, and can also make flaming attacks in combat and shoot flames at distant targets in the same way as Flamers. |- | style="text-align: center;"|55-58 | Magic Of Tzeentch The Champion is gifted with one of the following magic items. The magic item can only be used by the Champion, it cannot be passed on to a follower. |- | style="text-align: center;"|59-62 | Familiar The Champion is gifted with a Familiar, often the miniaturised form of a Horror. The familiar has D3 Chaos Attributes. Every time the Champion gains another attribute, the familiar gains the same attribute. Champions can have several familiars. |- | style="text-align: center;"|63-69 | Wings The Champion is gifted with feathered wings like those of the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, the Lord Of Change. The Champion is able to fly through the air as a swooper. |- | style="text-align: center;"|70-77 | Changing Of The Ways Tzeentch decides that it is time for his servant to assume an entirely different appearance. All current Attributes are replaced by the same number of new ones. Any profile modifications gained from the old attributes are retained, and new changes made for the effects of new attributes. This gift cannot be passed on to a follower if gained a second or subsequent time. |- | style="text-align: center;"|78-84 | Withering Gaze The Champion has the gaze of the Lord of Change. In hand-to-hand combat, opponents must make a Cl test or are unable to look the Champion in the face and all their attacks that round are resolved with a -10 to hit modifier. |- | style="text-align: center;"|85-93 | Rune Of Tzeentch The twisting S-shaped rune of Tzeentch is branded onto the Champion's body. Runes of this kind are often brightly coloured or take other interesting forms. Roll a D6 to determine the form of the rune. |- | style="text-align: center;"|94-97 | Daemonic Name Tzeentch honours his most favoured Champion by granting him a special daemonic True Name. Second and subsequent rewards make the name longer and more impressive. |- | style="text-align: center;"|98-00 | Chaos Attribute Tzeentch awards his Champion not with a conventional gift but with D3 Chaos Attributes. Although arrived at as a single gift of Tzeentch, this reward counts either as 1, 2 or 3 Chaos Attributes when determining a Champion's fate under the Eye of God. It does not count as a gift. |} Category:Rules Category:Chaos